kamenrideragitofandomcom-20200213-history
Toru Hojo
is a fellow cop and Hikawa's rival, Hōjō's brilliant and talented in his profession as well as crafty and underhanded, such as his first attempt to capture Agito which nearly got him killed by Aki. History He is the creator of the Victory One System (V1) along with its project leader, Professor Takamura; which was meant to rival the G3 System. Despite his attitude, he has respect for Hikawa; as well as admiration for Ozawa. After he gives up on pursuing the G3 system, Hojo tried to uncover the mysteries behind Kazaya Nobuyuki's murder, which lead to the uncovering of the culprit, which is none other than Yukina, an Agito. Thus, made Hojo deduce that human that possess the power of Agito are more dangerous than Unknown, and able to convince the police superiors to reform the G3 Unit based on what he found. But in reality he just feared their power, much like the Lords and Overlord. By then, Hojo took his place as the G3's user, believing he got the position for being a hero. Hikawa resumed his role in the G3 Unit while decking Hojo when he attempted to capture Agito. However after Hikawa and Ozawa took the G3 Unit from him by force, he hands it down and let them take it without any arguments, saying that he is relieved that they did it in time. In the series epilogue, he meets Ozawa at the London University, as both fire sparks at each other once again, eventually revealing the fact that they actually have feelings for each other. The first appearance when he use the V1 System in episode 23 using a modified pistol similar to G3's GM-01 “Scorpion”. It was destroyed when G3-X's "perfect" AI went on a rampage after detecting a threat when V1 pointed his gun on him and concluded that the action were hazardous. The V1 Unit later appeared in S.I.C. Hero Saga: Project G1 with an additional backpack module. Rider Systems - G3-X= *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 176kg *'Puching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Highest Jump': 20m *'Top Speed': 100m/8s *'Vision and Hearing': 15km approx. *'Defense Rating': 10/10 Using the testbed G3 suit, Sumiko Ozawa went through with the development of this highly-modified exoarmor, using the G3's diagnostic data. All specs and performance potentials have been ramped-up. However, a newly installed AI interface would pose a very serious risk on the operator. The AI's calculations, though perfect, requires precise coordination and synchronization with the suit motor functions. To this end, only an operator with clear consciousness can operate it without being physically taxing on the body. To this extent, the suit was made "too perfect". However, in light of this, a new control chip (which was programmed by Professor Takamura) with a modified 'scaled-down' AI was installed to make the suit less demanding. It's newest armament, the GX- Launcher (GX-05 Cerberus), can level an Unknown with ease. }} - V1 System= *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 207kg *'Puching Power': 1t *'Kicking Power': 4t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15m *'Maximum Speed': 100m/7.5s }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Toru Hojo was portrayed by , who later played as Itsuro Takuma/Centipede Orphnoch in Kamen Rider 555. Kamen Rider G3's his suit actor was , it is unknown who served as suit actor for V1. V1 Rider status The V-1 System's Kamen Rider status is debatable since the system was never referenced or designated as a Kamen Rider. Design-wise, V-1 has no resemblance to previous Kamen Riders and is much more reminiscent of a Metal Hero. V1 Design As noted, the V-1 System looks very similar to the protagonists of the Metal Hero Series. This is due to the fact that V-1's costume is made up of various props from various Metal Heroes. The V1 System is composed of Solbraver's helmet, Jiban's body (with Kamen Rider G3-X's chestplates), Tryjacket's legs, and the BM-01 Dictator for the sidearm. With the completed costume painted metallic silver, V-1 resembles Gavan, the original Metal Hero and the first of the Space Sheriffs. Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Rival Category:Police Category:Kamen rider like Category:Tech Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Temporary Riders Category:Agito Riders